The present invention relates to an automotive cleaning and protectant composition.
Although most people wish to keep their automobiles clean and shiny, they do not want to spend an inordinate amount of time washing and waxing or polishing their automobiles.
Many cleaning products suitable for use in washing an automobile are known, as are products suitable for waxing or polishing. A major disadvantage of such products is that the automobile must be washed prior to waxing or polishing. In most cases, it is necessary to dry the automobile after washing and before applying the wax or polish. Thus, the entire process of washing, drying, applying the wax or polish, and buffing the wax or polish consumes much time. Thus, there is a need for a product that can simultaneous accomplish washing and waxing objectives.
One solution proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,533 is to provide a protective composition which is added to wash water that comprises detergent and water. The protective composition is dispersed in the wash water. The dispersed protective composition is applied to the automotive surface, which preferably is wetted prior to application. After application, the detergent is rinsed off and the surface can then be dried using a clean, dry cloth. Unfortunately, the disclosed protective composition requires a substantial amount of agitation to disperse it into the wash water and, even then, after a period of time, the protective composition separates and floats on the surface of the wash water.
Another disadvantage to the proposed solution is that it requires the user to mix the wash water and then continually agitate the wash water to ensure that the protective composition is thoroughly dispersed.